Transceiver assemblies typically include a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, and an on-board transceiver that is mounted onto a substrate. The transceiver thus is configured to receive and transmit optical signals between the substrate and an electrical or optoelectrical component that is in communication with the transceiver. Transceivers can be conventionally mounted directly to the substrate. Alternatively, the transceiver assemblies can include an interposer that is mounted to the substrate, such that the transceiver is mounted to the interposer. One design consideration in transceivers is the ability to reliably attach the transceiver to the substrate.